Power rangers psychic fury
by x-X-x-FLIK-x-X-x-ME-x-X-x
Summary: Twenty years after the fight for the earth against venjix, dillion is looking for summer who has vanished off the face of the earth, and Australia is getting its ranger heroes finally thanks to alpha 5. an orphange child holds all the answers
1. Problem

In the town called Tamworth in Australia, over the last five days had been several seismic tremors, which was weird for a place no where near the edges of the tectonic plates. The cause of these earthquakes was not in the dimension which humans live, It was in the dimension which evil is created, evil which fights… the power rangers!

Alpha 5, had been reprogrammed and hiding in an empty old water reservoir, just outside of the town. Walking around the base filled with lights flashing of colours alpha reached a globe and looked around the town stopping at the basketball stadium.

Rayden, captain of the basketball team of the Appleton apes, Is shooting hoops at the basketball centre after the big game, because he is the crowds favourite for most goals, usually scoring most of the teams winning hoops, stops shooting and shouts "He shoots…" as he throws the ball out of his hands at the other end of the basketball court. "He scores!" as it goes into the hoop the crowd goes ballistic.

In the crowd there are a group of teenagers, the same age as Rayden… two boys and two girls, all dressed in assortment of colours. "That's it my man!" yelled Brad,

"So what's that! Pay up time?" said Flik, the lighter brown haired of the female teens, looking at the other male.

The other female then spoke up before the other male could "Come on dude... how do you always win the bets?" I swear you bet every week that Rayden will get a shot, which are completely impossible …and you always get the money!" said Charlie the other female of the group

"Yeah what's the go?" said Cypress, the black haired guy as Rayden walked up the them, pecked Charlie on the lips then wacked cypress playfully in the gut with a ball.

"Haven't u realised, she's psychic!" he stated. Looking over at Flik, who was looking a little uneasy when, the others said that. After a few moments of silence he states again "I'm right aren't i!"

The rest of the group looks over at Flik; as she takes a deep breathe "ice cream, my shout?"

"sweet!" sad cypress, although the others were all silent, as the walked out of the crowd stands at the basketball stadium

Outside in a park the group of teens were sitting round a table "So what? you really are psychic? Because your freakishly silent!" said cypress

"NO!" Flik shouted and walked off. Rayden and Charlie looked at each other, Rayden unwrapped his arms from round Charlie, stood up and walked after flik.

"whoa" problem much?" Charlie heard brad state as she walked off after flik.

Charlie started to run after Flik and caught up to her quickly, by a water fountain "hey, ya know that your scaring me right?"

Flik looked at over at Charlie with tears in her eyes, and then looked down at the water fountain. "Well maybe you should stop being friends with me"

Charlie was wondering where this came from, although it wasn't unusual for Flik to say stuff like this, she wasn't exactly use to being surrounded by others, coming from a background of being a foster child, she had been thrown around that many families and houses all around Australia, that she couldn't even remember all the schools she had been too. "You know I never would, ever… even if you moved to the other side of the world!"

"so what you know I'm being sent off, again?" flik looked away from the fountain up to Charlie.

"I thought they never told you that stuff!" Charlie said not even sure what to say

"They don't!" flik looked back down at the fountain, watching the water leave the fountain

"then…" charlie started but flik cut her off

"how do I know?"

"yeah…" said Charlie lost for words and getting confused.

Flik just sat there silent, then she heard a couple with their kids playing on the swing set, and looked up at them, feeling sort of jealous of the kids, of how they would get just to live with parents there whole life. She became lost in thought until Charlie tapped Flik on the shoulder. Flik got up and started to walk away, being the only thing she had learnt from going from foster family to foster family… when the going gets tough, send the problem away. Although Charlie reached out and grabbed her arm before she got to far.

"Walking away doesn't help!"

"no getting rid of the problem does!"

"problem…" Charlie stated softly "Flik!" she looked into Flik's eyes "you are not the problem!"

"Really!" flik chuckled lightly with sarcasm showing through "then how come people just send me off when the going gets tough with their family! When I tell them their husband is cheating, or when their wife is dying, that their sister is going to die, and they are going to have to look after their nieces and nephews"

Charlie just stared on at Flik, not knowing what to say, as flik slowly moved herself out of charlie's grasp, although Charlie quickly grabbed flik again and hugged her tightly. And spoke into her ear the truth "you aren't any problem to me"

Alpha watched on as Charlie comforted Flik, and had a though "aye-aye-aye-aye-aye what happens if she isn't the right one?" looking down at a console housing morpher, colours red, green, blue, black and yellow.

"my daughter is" said a black shadow figure "she will be the greatest black ranger the earth has ever had"

"How are you so sure, dillion?" the black shadowed figure revealed it self as dillion

"Because she's summer's daughter too"


	2. family reunioun

Charlie had managed to calm Flik down enough, and they were heading back to the guys "Hey, I'm sorry" Flik said looking up at Charlie, who was a couple of inches taller than Flik.

"I know you are…" Charlie said back with a smile, before pulling her phone out and texting one of the boys to say that they were coming back.

"When we get back to the guys I have to explain something" Charlie stopped in her tracks and looked up from the phone to Flik's face.

"What bout?" Charlie asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Flik's face lit up with a smile "you'll just have to wait"

"Come on dude! Don't I at least get like I dunno… a heads up for being your best mate?" Charlie begged making Flik's smile grow a little bigger

"Nah, I think it aint a heads up to anything, if anything its something that has been inside waiting for too long" Flik said making Charlie's face crinkle up. Smiled at the weird face on her mate, but then looked up ahead to where the guys were, and obviously had gotten bored and found the footy in Charlie's car. "Race ya" and took off before Charlie could say a word.

"it is time, my princess" said winter, from her throne, looking at a girl her looked a lot like flik

"I'm ready mum" said Samantha. And stood up and swung a sword around. "those brats wont know what hit em"

"Good!" winter laughed "know vanish!" she said as Samantha flashed her hand infront of her face, and teleported out of there, and to round the table where the boys were playing footy

The girls who were running down the hill near by saw this. And stopped in their tracks "have a twin?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe" Flik said "although I don't like how she came out of thin air"

Charlie looked at Flik and looked Samantha "that kinda sounds impossible"

Flik thought for a moment, the others didn't know it but she could do things which were called impossible too. Like an inbuilt truth radar and verbal mind control. "Maybe not to me"

Charlie looked at Flik like she was crazy "what's that mean?"

"I'll explain later… I need to go down and chat to this chick" said Flik who was walking down to Samantha. Charlie quickly followed.

"Hello sister" Samantha joked "my mum said we looked alike, but I didn't think I would be exact"

"Your mum" Charlie questioned. Samantha looked at Charlie like she was butting in. she quickly ran over to her, and threw her leg into charlie's gut. Charlie groaned as she fell on the ground

"quiet you unwelcomed brat!" Samantha said kicking her again. The guys noticed this and ran over to the girls. Brad and Rayden ran over to Charlie, while cypress ran in front of Flik.

"Leave them alone" yelled cypress in a protective manner

"do you mind crashing my family reunion?" said winter when she teleported right down in front of Samantha.

Dillion and alpha were watching on from the base. Dillion looked at the winter character then clicked the teleport button in the base.

Dillion landed down in front of cypress "SUMMER!" he screamed

"Quiet D44, you'll wake the neighbours" winter replied cheekishly "oh and by the way, it's winter now"

"well my name is Dillion!" letting his anger out "and your going to leave this kids alone, they have nothing to do with you"

"fine!" replied winter "on one condition" with a smile as Samantha teleported kicked cypress down and grabbed Flik.

"hello again sister" she smiled as Flik tried to shake out of her grasp.

"both our daughters stay" winter smiled.

Dillion stood there thinking. Then he walked up to the group of teens and asked alpha through a communicator on his wrist to teleport them to the base. they then disappeared.

Winter then attacked Dillion fiercely grabbing him and tackling him to the ground "why didn't you join me and Sammy." She moved up towards his face "don't you still love me?"

Dillion kicked her off the top of him, twisted her arm and whispered in her ear "I always hated winter" and slammed her into a wall.

Dillion then looked over a Samantha holding Flik. He didn't like the idea of hurting his wife and daughter, but he also knew that it wasn't really them, well it was… but it wasn't at the same time. It was their bodies, but not their right minds.

Samantha pulled out a blaster and started firing it at Dillion "come on daddy" she smirked. With one arm loose off her grip, Flik managed to shake free, and knock the blaster out of her hand

"sorry thought I would say hello" Flik smirked and punched and kicked Samantha to the ground

"now I'll say goodbye, see ya Sammy" as Flik walked over and grabbed the gun. By this time winter was back on her feet. She walked over to Samantha and picked her up and teleported away

"What no goodbye!" Flik yelled. "Thanks, I come from a family of scoundrels" Dillion looked at Flik. He smiled although she didn't smile at him, infact she ran towards him with the gun "where are my friends"

"ok, Felicity put the gun down" dillion said calmly. "they are safe, at my place and you know I'm telling the truth don't you."

"how do you know to call me that?" Flik screamed. No one ever called her Felicity, unless they were feeling suicidal. "how do you know bout my powers?"

"Felicity, I am your father" he said like he was being made to say it "I am the reason you have them" he didn't want her to find out the way she had, her using mind control to make him say it. The result of him being hybrid had left some effects on Samantha and Felicity, when Summer became pregnant with the twins, some of his enhancements had been given through his genes, and because of being in close contact with Summer for 9 months, with complications in the birthing process, the enhancements changed her, and Samantha.

Flik just stood there in silence. she started to feel a little light headed, and dizzy. Dillion was watching on and caught her before she could fall to the ground. "I'm sorry, Flik" he said as he picked her up and kissed her forehead. He called alpha and asked him to teleport the two back to the base.


End file.
